


Out of the dark

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Getting to Know Each Other, Mild Language, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Auther: If you steal my corrupted agate baby I swear I'll kill you with my bear hands!!!Agnes has been reformed for 5 months now, but can't escape her past flooding into her present future. Her best friend Jasper has been by her side since she reformed and has been forever greatful. Her teacher, Amethyst, had given her a job as a gardener, because of her obsession with plants, flowers, and rocks.
Relationships: Jasper (Steven Universe)/Original Character(s), Spinel/Steven Universe
Kudos: 3





	1. Crushing Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> ❤If you ever want to see what Agnes looks like go check out my Instagram! I hope you like this sieres. Like usual since I'm new to writing stories, just tell me how it is and how I can make it better.❤

Agnes wakes up to a loud banging shaking her whole room causing shards of geoids to fall from the ceiling. 

"Agnes!" Jasper hollers, "Wake up!"

"Ok.ok.ok I'm a comin Jasper!" Anges shouts back as she gets up and picks the shards up and puts them back on the ceiling. When she is finally out Jasper picks her up, smothering Agnes in her embrace. Agnes frees her hands and softly hugs Jasper.

"Ello Jasper, how has your mornin been?"

"I just got done crushing rocks!" 

Agnes let's out a soft chuckle as Jasper places her back onto the ground.

"That's what you say every mornin. Why won't ya take Steven's advice and become a teacher or get a hobby, not that I don't love that you crush rocks but…" Agnes Trailed off as she looked over to the now present Steven.

"Oh hello Steven!" Agnes said as she took Jaspers hand. "I was just tellin Jasper here how she should take your advice."

Jasper looked at Steven blankly. She had no words, she felt like the breath had been beat out of her. "I-Its not like I would have said yes."

Steven always thought Jasper had a tough shell, but he noticed when she was around Agnes she became soft and thoughtful. He knew since Agnes reformed Jasper would become more calm.

"Hopefully that will be a yes some day!" Steven replied.

Agnes giggled then looked up at Jasper, blushing as she squeezed her hand softly.

A pair of hands wrapped around Steven twice then got tighter. Soinel her head on Steven's shoulder and pecked his cheek.

"Heya guys!" Spinel greeted cheerfully.

Steven spins her around to he could hug her back.

"Good mornin, I hope I'm not being rude but I planned on showing Jasper my progress on my project today." Agnes said as she turned herself and Jasper around. "See y'all later!" 

Jasper was excited to finally see Agnes's project, it had been weeks since she last saw it.  
Agnes opened the door to a little green house behind her room.  
As she walked in an earthly smell overwhelmed Jasper.  
Agnes picked up a rock with a daisy sprouting out of a moss covered rock and held it up to Jasper.

"Here it is!" She said as she placed it in Jaspers hands.

Jasper put the rock-plant closer to her eyes getting a better look. She was fascinated with Agnes's creation. It looked like a little earth, but earth wasn't her world. She looked at Agnes and Blushed.

"I love it." She smiled

"I'm glad you like it because I made it for you!"

"Thank you." Jasper said as she kissed Agnes on the check. Before she realized what she did. Agnes had the side of her face on Jaspers chest as she squealed with panic. 

"I-Im sorry, I don't know w-what got into me." Jasper stuttered.

Agnes stopped squealing to take a breather, taking Jaspers hand and walk out of the green house. She had never been so flustered in her whole life, she just got kissed by her best friend. They walked towards the boardwalk silently.


	2. The bits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤Enjoy the small chapter!💙
> 
> If you want to see what Agnes looks like go check out my Instagram!

Agnes walked silently while awkwardly holding Jasper's free hand. The other one holding the rock-plant she had made her. 

"Are you ok Agnes?"

"Y-yeah I jus' wasn't expecting that."

"Like I said, I don't know what got into me."

Jasper had a million thoughts running through her head when they left the greenhouse. Is she mad at me? Did I say something wrong? Am I good enough? That last one hit her pretty hard. Her thoughts were interrupted by Agnes giving her a peck on the cheek. Jasper looked down at her speechless. Agnes looked up at Jasper. Her heart was racing with pride but she felt dizzy.

"May we just sit down? I don't feel good."

"Sure! Where would you like to sit?"

Agnes looked around. Her eye caught a table in front of the Big Doughnut.

"There is fine. Come on." Agnes said while pulling Jasper to her pace.

As they sat down they could hear yelling and panicking from the inside. Jasper turned her head to the glass looking inside. The Rutile Twins had just dropped a tray of flaming dough on Lars, from bumping into him. He was panicking as his work shirt was aflame. 

Spinel dramatically poured a bucket of water on him, leaving him dripping wet. Lars started yelling at Spinel just as Steven came in and pushed Lars away and punched him. They threw curses until finally, Steven came out holding Spinel in his arms running to the temple.

"That was entertaining." Jasper laughed aloud.

Agnes loved Jasper's laugh, it made her feel so happy. She darted a look at the rock-plant and gasped.

"The rock has a crack in it!" She shrieked 

Jasper pulled the rock up to her face seeing the huge crack where the moss covered most of the rock. She felt so bad, Agnes had worked so hard on this just for her. 

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mea-" she was cut off by the sudden hug from Agnes.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault."

Jasper picked Agnes up and put her head on Agnes shoulder. They were in each others embrace until Jasper felt a tap on her back.

"Heya sister." Amethyst said

Jasper still holding Agnes turned to Amethyst.

"Hello Amethyst." 

Amethyst looked at Agnes then Jasper.  
"Am I interrupting something?"

"Naw, we were just huggin." Agnes said as she kissed Jasper's neck then dropped onto the ground.

The ground rumbled underneath them. THUD. A spacecraft had just landed in the middle of the beach sending sand to fly into the air. The door of the spacecraft opened. A gray Agate walked out with a weapon in hand as she stepped towards Jasper and Agnes.

"I'm here for Dirt Agate 6o2." She posed 

"A new age has bloomed, I no longer serve the Diamonds. Same as every other gem in the universe!"

The Agate charged towards her. Agnes summoned her weapon and blocked the Agates hit just before she hit her. She pushed the Agate back and hit her, a cloud of grey surrounds the Agates form as she poofs. Agnes caught her gem before it could fall. She stared at the gemstone as tears fell down from her eye.


	3. Accidents Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤🧡🦀Enjoy this short chapter!🦀🧡❤
> 
> If you ever wonder what Agnes looks like go check out my Instagram!
> 
> (Might edit story and other chapters)

Agnes tightened her grip on the Agate's gemstone as she cried.

"I'm not…like that…anymore." She hiccups.

Jasper picked her up. And walked towards Steven's house. Jasper knocked on the door.  
"Hello, Steven? I need held Agnes is crying."

Pearl Opened the door and screeched, "Have you seen Steven?"

Jasper jolted up, "Last we saw he was running out of the Big Doughnut, over here, Spinel in his arms."

"Hes skipping work now too?!?" Pearl screeched one again.

"Uh not exactly he was just-"

Before she could finish Pearl and Garnet ran out the door. Agnes sobbed into Jaspers shoulder as she clutched the gemstone. 

"Agnes…" Jasper trailed off before she heard Pearl screaming. That gem is an odd one. She turned her attention back to Agnes, "Are you alright?"

Agnes took a breath before she spoke,  
" This gem was my boss. She said that pink needed me at earth to check up on the Amethyst, but when I got there no Amethyst was there, so I walked into the fields, there was a war happening right then and there. I looked up then there was a big flash of light then, poof. Here I am."

Jasper looked up at the sky then sighed.  
"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." She kissed Jasper then quickly covered her cheek with her free hand, "S-sorry." 

"Don't be~." Jasper kissed her back, accidentally fusing with her. The fusion stared at her hands in shock as a tear was still going down her face.

"My…" Pearl gasped as she came up.

Garnet laughed as she walked up the steps.  
"I thought I was the only one." 

She looked down at their feet and wiggled her toes. 

"W-what?" A soft voice escaped her lips.

"It's a fusion." A deeper, but still soft, voice said.

Garnet grinned at them. She was like that too, naive. But Jasper and Agnes were made out of strong material, they could make it together, fusion or not.

The fusion looked down at Garnet.  
"W-what is mya` name?"

"Well I've never heard of a Jasper and an Agate fusing...would you like a nickname instead. Like when Agnes got hers?"

She nodded. Garnet skimmed then over. "Hmm…Pearl, Amethyst? I need help, I can't seem to find a fitting nickname besides Salmon."

Pearl and Amethyst chuckled at that. She looked at the three, then down to her form.  
She put her hands on her waist, then slowly down to her hips. The others where to focused on giving her a name they didn't notice. She then slowly lifted her hands to her hair separating each strand in between her fingers.

"Crabbe!" Pearl shouts, making the fusion jump.

"Crabbe... like it!" She smiled.

She unfused and Agnes reappeared in Jasper's arms kissing. Agnes broke the kiss and blushed, until she suddenly realized she didn't have the gemstone in her hand anymore she looked at the ground and saw the gemstone with a slight crack in it. 

"Oh no!"

**Author's Note:**

> 💙Be back soon💙


End file.
